


Only big boys can go to Cannes

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Only big boys can go to Cannes

R "C'mon baby you need to put your boxers and pants on before we leave." Richard said to Taron. It's been half an hour so far of Richard pleading with Taron to finish getting ready. He managed to work his magic and let makeup deal with most of the getting ready process. 

T  "No! Don't w'nna wear 'em" Taron shouted around his pacifier.

R "Taron, I need you to be a big boy for me and wear them." Richard said once again

T "Wanna wear my diaper" Taron said with a pout as he started to cry lightly.

R "I know sweetheart. I'm sorry baby, I wish you could wear it." Richard said, his voice softening seeing his boy crying.

R "C'mere baby" Richard said opening his arms for Taron to hug him

Taron walked into Richards arms and cried in Richards neck.

T "Don't like boxers." Taron muttered 

R "I know sweetheart." Richard said rubbing his back.

Eventually Taron calmed down and Richard pushed him back slightly to see his face.

R "Remember baby you’ve got tight trousers for your outfit and there's going to be a lot of people and a lot of microphones, it’s just a little too risky for today." Richard reasoned, he knew this was going to be difficult. He didn't realise just how hard it was. They had made adjustments for other events but Cannes? That just wasn’t possible. The whole cast, Elton and David along with a massive audience, way too risky.

Taron huffed and continued to look down. He knew why he couldn't wear a diaper, but that didn't mean he didn't want to. 

R "I know you're not happy but this isn't negotiable sweetheart. How about this, if you wear your boxers the whole time we can stop and get you a McFlurry before bed." Richard reasoned, sugar before bed wasn't the best but Taron loved them and today was incredibly important. 

Again Taron huffed but thought the offer over. 

T "Okay daddy." Taron said slowly.

Taron then compiled and stepped into the boxers and got his trousers on. Sitting on the bed to let Richard put his shoes on.

\-- Time skip -- 

The night went well. Taron made it through the whole event staying big, they collected their award, watched the whole premier and conversed with people for a little after all without fault. 

As soon as they left the venue they made a detour from the hotel and Richard pulled through the drive through for mcdonalds ordering Taron a Oreo Jr mc flurry. He smiled lightly seeing Taron humming happily in the back of the car while eating his ice cream.

Once they reached their room Taron stripped off all his clothes and laid on the bed, Richard being used to this moved quickly to pick out a onesie and diaper.

R "I'm proud of you for today baby. You were such a good boy" Richard said whilst diapering Taron and getting him in his onesie. 

Taron hummed and blushed at the compliment. Sighing content at the feeling of the diaper on him.

The pair went to bed, both of them falling asleep quickly. Richard was thankful that everything went as planned.


End file.
